onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkins Pirates
|bounty = At least 320,000,000 320,000,000}} At least 249,000,000 249,000,000}} |captain = Basil Hawkins }} The Hawkins Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced in Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. As such, they are part of the Worst Generation, with their captain being Basil Hawkins. After having been part of a short-lived alliance with the Kid and On Air Pirates, the crew is currently a subordinate to the Beasts Pirates, and thus operates in Wano Country. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of Hawkins's face in his Goma no So form, with two grey nails replacing the usual crossbones and a black, white-lined templar cross in the background. Their secondary Jolly Roger appears to be a simple, black templar cross. It is seen as a tattoo on Hawkins's throat, as well as on the cloaks of several crew members. Crew Members Originating from North Blue, the crew members seem to represent a cross-section of mystics and religious authorities based on European monks, tribal shamans, and Indian fakirs. While they all wear intricate clothing, with some even sporting masks, most of them wear dark cloaks embroidered with the crew's secondary Jolly Roger. One of the crew members is the cat mink Faust. The crew is loyal to Hawkins, begging him to run away during his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru, and then witnessing the entire fight without running away themselves. In return, Hawkins also seems to care for his subordinates, and chooses not to use them as his straw dolls. Crew Strength It can be presumed that they are strong, mostly due to their captain's high bounty and the fact that they made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. Indeed, as members of the Worst Generation, the crew is famed to be a prime contender for the title of Pirate King, and a serious rival to the Straw Hat Pirates. Another testament to their competence is the fact that they survived Kizaru's attack even after their captain, their main fighting asset, was incapacitated. After the time-skip, the Hawkins Pirates seem to have entered the New World without any problem. They planned to fight the Yonko Shanks by forming an alliance with the Kid and On Air Pirates, but after encountering Kaido, the crew became subordinates to the Beasts Pirates. Ship The crew's ship is called the . Their ship uses voodoo motif, with a voodoo doll-like figurehead with a giant nail through it. It has five cannons on its front underneath the figurehead and two masts. The front mast has a black sail brandishing the crew's jolly roger, two smaller jolly roger flags on each side, a crow's nest, and a giant candle on top. The back mast has another black sail and jolly roger flag. The ship's helm is on a raised platform, which is decorated with voodoo masks. The ship's cabin is designed to look like a shack with a straw roof, and the ship has five windows on each of its sides. History Past Basil Hawkins founded this crew in the North Blue. They successfully made it to the Grand Line, and eventually to the Sabaody Archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Hawkins Pirates were first seen in a restaurant, at Grove 24, along with the Fire Tank Pirates and the Bonney Pirates. Because the waiters were busy serving Jewelry Bonney, one of them accidentally spilled spaghetti over one of the crew members. As the pirate was about to strike the waiter in retribution, Hawkins stopped him, believing it would be ill-omened. Later on, the crew was present during Zoro's confrontation with Saint Charlos, and were deeply unnerved by the swordsman's recklessness, though Hawkins had felt how it would end. After catching word of Admiral Kizaru's punitive expedition against the Straw Hat Pirates, the crew begged their captain to leave for the New World, but Hawkins simply told them that their fate had already been decided. Shortly afterwards, Borsalino happened upon the crew, prompting the Hawkins Pirates to repeatedly beg their captain to run away. However, after deducing that he would not die, Hawkins arrogantly dismissed Kizaru. The crew then watched on as the admiral attacked their captain, though he was able to evade the attacks thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, and was later surprised by the arrival of Urouge and a Pacifista, whom they believed to be Bartholomew Kuma, as well as X Drake. The crew started to despair, remarking that the three captains could not possibly win against Admiral Kizaru. The situation then grew worse as Borsalino blinded Hawkins and depleted his supply of straw dolls, leaving him vulnerable. Though Hawkins was saved by Scratchmen Apoo, Kizaru easily dealt with the four Super Rookies, before departing to confront the Straw Hat Pirates, leaving Hawkins on the verge of death. Marineford Arc After having mended their wounds, the Hawkins Pirates remained in Sabaody Archipelago and observed the broadcast of the Battle of Marineford along with the other Super Rookies. As the broadcast went off, Hawkins attempted to determine the probability of the Whitebeard Pirates surviving the battle. The crew later sailed to Marineford in order to witness the end of the war and the beginning of the New Age along with their fellow Supernova crews. As they watched the conclusion of the battle from afar, their captain was dumbfounded by how Monkey D. Luffy's survival rate never hit zero. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, Hawkins and his crew sailed into the New World and reached Foodvalten, where they were confronted by Brownbeard, who had made the island his territory. The Hawkins Pirates easily overpowered Brownbeard's crew, and the ensuing battle left Brownbeard crippled. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc The Hawkins Pirates were invited to the hideout of the Kid Pirates along with the On Air Pirates, in order to discuss an alliance between the three crews. Though tensions quickly rose between the respective captains, they eventually managed to hold a proper meeting. Their newly-formed alliance later made it into the news because of Absa. This alliance was allegedly forged in order to take down one of the Yonko. Dressrosa Arc With their alliance now officially declared, the three crews held a large feast at the Kid Pirates' hideout, and their underlings got along as the captains reacted to the news of Doflamingo's defeat, before announcing their plan to overthrow Shanks. However, the celebrations were cut short by a large earthquake. The pirate crews quickly investigated the source of the commotion, which was a large crater on the ground in the shape of a human. The alliance then came face-to-face with the Yonko, Kaido. Sometime after this, the Hawkins Pirates affiliated themselves with the Beasts Pirates. Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc After losing communications with the two scouts patrolling Kuri Beach, Hawkins decided to check the issue himself. As he and some Hawkins Pirates made their way across Kuri, they encountered Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro in a wasteland and attacked the two intruders. After an inconclusive battle, Komachiyo dragged Luffy and Zoro away from the confrontation in order to get help for the sick Tama. Later, after receiving a report that Luffy was causing a commotion in Bakura Town, Hawkins quickly headed there himself. However, after entering the town, Hawkins was confronted by Law. Hawkins briefly fought Law, but their confrontation was interrupted when Luffy and his group passed by with a cart of food stolen from the Beasts Pirates. Afterwards, Hawkins reported Holdem's defeat. When Kaido appeared at the Kuri region in a drunken state, Hawkins directed Kaido's attention to Oden Castle, saying that Luffy and Law were hiding there. After Luffy was overwhelmed by Kaido, Hawkins prevented Law from saving him and forced Law to retreat. Hawkins and Drake later patrolled the Flower Capital and searched for people with the Kozuki Family's crescent moon symbol on their ankles. While raiding a bathhouse, they briefly encountered Nami, Robin, Shinobu, and Sanji. Hawkins and Drake later stood guard at the prison in the Rasetsu District where Shimotsuki Yasuie‎ was imprisoned and scheduled to be executed. In the chaos that ensued when the Straw Hat Pirates raided the plaza, Hawkins confronted Law when he came to rescue his crewmates. Hawkins revealed that he moved Bepo to another location and linked himself with Law's subordinates. Trivia *The Hawkins Pirates seem to reference the paranormal and occult. **The captain's powers are referencing Vodun and cartomancy. **Faust is a black cat mink and may be named after a man who sold his soul to the Devil. **Some unnamed members appear to be based on religious authorities. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Хокинса ca:Pirates d'en Hawkins it:Pirati di Hawkins fr:L'Équipage de Hawkins pl:Załoga Hawkinsa Category:Worst Generation Crews Category:Beasts Pirate Crews